legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen heading back home) Erin: *sigh* So nice to see that house in the distance. Jack: It sure is. Rose: Oh I wonder if Murphy's okay. Alex: He should be alright Rosie. We took care of him. Rose: *sigh* Thanks Alex. Alex: No problem. Jessica: So this is Grey Rosie? Rose: Sure is! Jessica: Aww he's so cute! Grey:...... Rose: Its okay Grey. That's Jessica. Grey:.. J..Je...Jessi..ca.. Jessica: *gasp* He said my name! Rose: He sure did! Jessica: Can I hold him Rosie? Please?? Rose: Sure! (Jessica takes Grey) Jessica: Awww! Its like when you were a baby Sammy! Sammy: Wow. My new nephew. Jessica: He's so cute too! (Jessica hugs Grey before it shows Foxtrot walking. Omega then walks up next to him) Omega: Foxtrot? Foxtrot:.... Omega: Foxtrot....I'm sorry about what I said last time. Foxtrot: Are you...? Omega: Nothing I say could tell you how much I regret what I said to you before but.... I am more sorry then you could know... I was angry and stressed and I took it out on you... I said the worst thing a father could say to his son and I... Oh god... (Charlie Pearl and Zulu all go to him) Charlie: Dad's not the only one who's sorry... Pearl: We are garbage siblings... Zulu: That I said such a thing to my brother... We're so sorry Foxtrot... Foxtrot:.... Pearl: Can you forgive us? Foxtrot:.... Omega:... *Sigh* I understand son... We'll leave you alone if- (Foxtrot then turns and hugs all 4 of them) Omega: ! Zulu: Well....I guess that's yes. Foxtrot: Promise we'll never fight, or be separated again. Charlie: Yeah! We promise bro! Zulu: Not a problem! Pearl: I'll never do anything to hurt you guys! Ever! Omega: *Hugs all his kids* I love you all. (The family hugs. Mina is seen watching them smiling as tears fall down her eyes) Mina: Aww that's so sweet of you! Omega: *Blushes* Umm, yeah. Mina: Hey let me in on the hug! I'm part of this family to! (Mina gets in and joins in hugging the first heroic Targhul family) Sammy: Aww! Kyle: Well, it looks like they're back together! Emily: Yeah. They are. (Kyle notices Emily) Kyle: Emily... Emily: Hey Kyle. Kyle:.... Emily: You uhhh....You're not mad are you? Kyle: Me? I thought you would be mad at me. Emily: I mean, I guess I was. But now that everything's been fixed, I thought we could mend our relationship. Kyle: Do you...want to? Emily: It's for the best right? Kyle: It's not for the best. It's for us. (Kyle then wraps his arms around Emily's waist before the two start to kiss) Emily: I love you. Kyle: I love you too. (The two continue kissing for a bit before stopping. The heroes then see the house over the hill) Alex: Well, there it is guys! We're home! Jessica: Alright! Omega: Wait a minute.... (The heroes look to find the door has been smashed open to the house) Yang: Huh? Ruby: The door's been broken through. (The heroes all look at each for a moment then they all rush to the mansion. They then get inside) Rayla: What... Happened here??? (The mansion is seen trashed as stuff litters the floor) Alex: Were we robbed? Jack: Looks like it. But it doesn't seem like anything was stolen. (Rocky goes in and tries to sniff the room) Sammy: Must be looking for intruders. Jessica: Yeah we should look and see if we lost anything. Izuku: Good idea Jessica. Ian: I'll go check the basement. That's where we kept all of the tech. Blake: Right. (Ian goes downstairs as the heroes start looking around) Alex: Whoever came through here really didn't have a sense of respect for our stuff. Erin: Good thing Ian can fix this with his powers. Alex: Yeah. I wonder what they wanted? Erin: You think maybe X might know who broke in? Alex: Maybe. I'll ask Rayla to ask him once we make sure everything is in order. Erin: I hope she and Ray are cool now. Alex: They probably- Ian: GUYS!! GET DOWN HERE WE GOT A PROBLEM!! (The heroes all rush down to the basement hearing Ian's yell) Miles: WHat is it Ian!? Ian:.... Its gone... Alex: WHat's gone? *looks* ….. Ooooooooh noooooo…. (The safe containing the Mind Stone is seen broken open but the Stone is nowhere in sight) Ian: Whoever broke in....stole it.... Momo: The Mind Stone is... Gone!? Uraraka: OH NO!! Tsuyu: Ribbit!? Yuri: No no no no no no! This is not good! This is not good at all! Yang: Uhhh guys? Kyle: Huh?? Yang: What's that in the corner? (The heroes look to find Murphy lying on the floor in the corner) Rose: *gasp* MURPHY!! (Rose quickly rushes over to Murphy, gets on her knees and picks him up) Rose: Murphy!? Murphy! (Murphy remains unmoving) Rose: *Tears up a little* M-...Murphy... (Rocky comes up to Rose seeing Murphy) Rocky: *Whines* (Just then, a small little groan is heard) Rose: Huh?? Rocky: *Curious Whine*? (Rose and Rocky see Murphy start to move, the groan seeming to come from him) Rose: M-Murphy??? Murphy are you okay??? Murphy: *groans*....My head... Rose: Huh?? Richie: Did... Did anyone else hear that? Rose: M...Murphy? Murphy: *Looks up* Rose? Is that you? (Rose looks at Murphy with wide eyes) Rose:..... Murphy:....Rose? Alex: Holy crap.... Rose: M-Murphy?? Are you....talking?? Murphy: Why yes I'm talking. I've always been able to- …… Wait. You can understand me? Rose: Y-Yeah. Murphy: Wait, but how's that possible? *gasp* The Stone... Scott: THe Stone?? Ruby: *Gasp* Murphy you know what happened!? Murphy: Yes I do! I- Rocky: *bark* Murphy: AHH!! Oh. Its only you. Rose: Don't worry Murphy, you know he won't hurt you. Murphy: I know... Alex Murphy don't worry about Rocky. What happened to the Stone? Murphy: Oh. Right. Can we talk about this upstairs? And... Can I have some water? Rose: Sure. Let's go everyone. (The heroes all head upstairs before it cuts to them all in the living room) Rose: *Gives Murphy water* Here you go. Murphy: Thanks. Alex: So, what did you see Murphy? Murphy: Well, it started not long after you all left. I was sleeping in Erin's room afterwards when I started hearing this banging sound coming from the living room. I went out to check and that's when these two men broke down the door. Erin: Were they Shadows? Jack: Or any of Alkorin's Enforcers? Murphy: No. Not in the slightest. One of them had a burning Spirit with him and the other was dressed in some kind of black Stealth Suit. I couldn't recognize them though. Alex: Jordan.... Erin: And it sounds like Malcolm was with him. Murphy: Yes. They both started trashing the place trying to find something Jordan said was "Generating strong Psychic powers". Alex: Go on. Murphy: When they got into the basement, that's when I realized what was going on. So I tried to fight back. Rose: You did? Murphy: Well by fight back I mean I just hissed at them. Rose: Oh. Murphy: Well, then when they broke the safe open. Jordan took the Stone from it, and used its power to hit me with an energy beam. Then I blacked out and it was over. Lenny: Whoa... Rose: Sounds scary. Alex: So Jordan has the Stone huh? Erin: Damn it Jordan... Alex: At least its not Alkorin. Yuri; But what does he want with the stone?? Alex: Murphy mentioned something about Psychic Powers. He must be planning to use it to help himself in his crimes. Yang: That can't be good. Alex: It's not. Especially considering the Psychic power he already possesses. Getting this Stone back won't be easy. Murphy: I'm sorry I couldn't stop him.... (Rocky suddenly licks Murphy's face. Murphy looks over at him as he's panting but has what looks like a smile) Murphy:....Okay. Rose: It's okay Murphy. We don't blame you. And Rocky was just showing you that. Right boy? Rocky: *Affirmative Bark* Murphy: Aww thanks Rose. Rose: No problem. Alex: Well, now we gotta go and try to track down Jordan. Erin: Yeah.... Jack: How are we gonna find him though? Alex: Well, he's operating out of Remnant. That much we know. Erin: But that doesn't mean we know where his hideout is. Ian: How do we find that? Craig: I might know who to ask... Jack: Who? Craig: You're not gonna like it. Jack: Oh... Ian: Craig, you're not actually thinking about going to ask Risky are you? Craig: You guys know any other way to figure it out where Jordan is? Shantae: Look Craig, I get what your idea is, but I'm pretty sure Risky won't be nice to you a second time. Craig: You think I can't defend myself in case that happens? Jack: We're not saying you can't it's just you shouldn't. Craig: Jack, it's our only option. Jack: *Sigh* At least let me or Shantae go with you. Craig: No. I can do this on my own Jack. Besides, she has more respect for me anyway. Jack:.... Alex: If you're sure Craig. Craig: I'm sure Alex. Jack: *sigh* Just....Just be careful bro. Craig: I'm always careful Jack. I'll be fine. Shantae: We better get going then. Craig: Shantae I said- Shantae: I know. I'm just gonna help you find Risky. After I know Sequin Land pretty well. Craig: Fair point. Erin: Well, for now can we just dwell on the fact that Murphy can talk now? Murphy: Hm? Rose: Yeah! There's so many things we can learn from him now! Murphy: Ah yes And now that I can talk, there are quite a few things I want to say. *To Rocky* Your breath. Stinks. Rocky: *Confused whine* Murphy: But you're a nice dog. Rocky: *Bark*! (Rocky licks Murphy's face again) Murphy: Ew... Rocky: *Bark*! Rose: Anything else Murphy? Murphy: Oh quite a lot. But I'll get to that soon enough. Rose: Well I'm so glad you're able to talk Murphy! Now you can talk to Grey! Murphy: Grey? (Jessica comes up holding Grey) Murphy: Uhhh, what is that? Rose: It's Grey! My son! Murphy: Son?! Rose: Yeah! Here you can meet him! (Rose puts Grey down next to Murphy) Murphy: Uhhhh, hi there? Rose: Grey. This is Murphy, my cat. Grey: … Muuuuuuur...phy. Murphy: Okay. That's a bit creepy. Rose: He's only a baby Murphy. He doesn't know a whole lot of words yet. But he'll talk normally soon enough. Murphy: Okay? (Grey then goes up and starts sniffing Murphy) Murphy: Uhhh, I doubt you're gonna find anything doing that Grey. Rose: Oh he's just trying to figure out what you are Murphy. Murphy: You sure he's not gonna eat me? Rose: Oh no no not at all. Murphy: Are you sure? He looks VERY interested in me. Rose: He's just trying to figure out what you are is all. Murphy: I hope so. (Grey continues sniffing Murphy as Rose smiles. Craig then stands up) Craig: Well, I should probably get going then. Jack: Yeah.... Craig: Shantae, you coming? Shantae: Yeah. Don't worry Jack. Craig will be okay. Jack: Y-Yeah. Yeah he will... Craig: Right let's go! Shantae: Right behind you! (The two walk off before the sound of a portal is heard opening and closing. The other heroes then look over at Murphy) Alex: So, now what? Ruby: I call petting the talking cat first! Yang: Hey I want to pet the talking cat first! Foxtrot: I wanna pet Murphy! Uraraka: Hey let me see Murphy first! Murphy: Ummmm… *Jumps on Rocky's back* PROTECT ME ROCKY! (Rocky barks before he runs off around the house) Foxtrot: Hey! Uraraka: Come back! (The three run off after Rocky and Murphy as the other heroes all laugh) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales